


Kera, Kera Apa yang Tampan? Kerabat Kerjamu yang Satu Ini

by vanderwood



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, mang angkot au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Via Vallen dibilang kampung, katanya? Hm, Woojin belum pernah disiram kopi tubruk.(alias: dua mang angkot kurang kerjaan mengisi pagi denganfanwar)





	Kera, Kera Apa yang Tampan? Kerabat Kerjamu yang Satu Ini

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of **fiction** , has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot. No profit gained.  
>  ~~nga mau tanggung jawab kalo ada yang ke fansign bawa2 pertanyaan "mang jiun narik jam berapa pagi ini?"~~

“Jihoon,” desis Woojin sambil mengganti saluran radio. “Selera lu kampung.”

Jihoon mendelik tak terima. Woojin tak punya hak untuk mengatainya seperti itu, dan juga ia tak punya hak untuk mengganti saluran radio yang tengah mendendangkan lagu Via Vallen dengan saluran lain yang memperdengarkan lagu Nella Kharisma. _First come, first serve_. Itulah yang jadi peraturan di pangkalan angkot ini kurang lebih sejak zaman megalitikum. Jihoon sudah datang sejak ayam belum berkokok, jadi ia berhak untuk menguasai seisi pangkalan (terdiri dari: satu radio, setengah galon air di atas dispenser, kalender Partai Perindo, selembar tikar tua dan seonggok buku teka-teki silang) sampai matahari terbenam. Woojin, yang baru bangun lima menit lalu karena dipatuk ayam, tentu tak punya hak untuk mengganti saluran radio.

Nama ayamnya Nicholas Alexandro Di Caprio III, omong-omong. Beli di depan sekolahan sewaktu masih berupa piyik dan warna bulunya pink Barbie. Patungan sama Jihoon. Sekarang sudah hobi matuk-matuk orang dan mengejar maling.

“Ha! Selera sendiri kampung, ngatain orang lain kampung. Jeruk makan jeruk!” hina Jihoon sambil meraih kembali tombol radio dan memutarnya. Terdengar kembali suara Via dari speaker. Woojin langsung meringis. Tidak terima pangkalan angkot ini, rumah keduanya, memperdengarkan lagu dari saingan idolanya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, tangan Woojin kembali menguasai tombol radio. Selaku admin utama fansite Nella (@NellaHol1c_ di Twitter) Woojin harus menjadi teladan bagi fans-fans lain. Salah satunya adalah dengan berusaha memperdengarkan lagu Nella kapanpun, di manapun. Termasuk di pangkalan angkot.

“Bagusan lagu Nella, tahu. Dari dulu selera lu lebih kampung.”

Okelah Jihoon memang lebih suka Samsung daripada Iphone, kopi tubruk daripada Starbucks, tapi itu lebih karena bokek dibandingkan karena selera kampung. Meskipun pekerjaan hanya supir angkot, sesungguhnya Jihoon merasa seleranya bintang lima. Macam kaum elit eksekutif muda atau CEO Meikarta. Tentu saja selera terhadap musik koplo adalah salah satunya.

Via Vallen dibilang kampung, katanya? Hm, Woojin belum pernah disiram kopi tubruk. Eh, pernah deng, waktu Woojin tak sengaja menduduki Nicholas Alexandro Di Caprio III. Untung ayam malang itu tak sampai menjelma jadi ayam penyet. Sejak itu, Nicholas punya gelar Ayam yang Bertahan Hidup. Setelah itu juga, kaus putih Woojin dihiasi noda kopi tubruk di bagian perut yang susah hilangnya. aUntung bukan kaus mahal, cuma kaus bekas jadi simpatisan Pak Jaehwan waktu kampanye untuk pemilihan bupati.

“Eh, gua yang dateng awal, enak aja seenaknya mindah-mindahin!” serbu Jihoon sebal. “Lu kalo mau nguasain radio pangkalan ya datengnya lebih awal dong, gimana sih!”

Saluran radio pindah.

“Ga bisa gitu! Jangan egois lah sob, ini kan pangkalan bersama. Lu kan udah lama nongkrong sini, ya gantian dong!” Saluran radio pindah lagi.

“Enak aja!!! Sori aja ya gua udah susah-susah bangun pagi lu seenaknya aja minta gantian--”

_Sayang~_

“Ya elah, ngalah dikit aja napa!”

_~Apa salah dan dosaku~_

“Gua yang dateng duluan, ban serep!”

“Gantian dong, buntelan kentut!”

Mereka terus saja bergantian memutar-mutar tanpa menyadari munculnya kepulan asap dari dalam radio. Tepat setelah Woojin tak sengaja memindahkan saluran ke sebuah saluran yang tengah menyiarkan wawancara bersama selebgram ibukota awseongwu, radio itu meledak. Maklum sudah lapuk, tidak bisa digempur terlalu lama. Woojin dan Jihoon berpandangan. Dalam satu hitungan, keduanya langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju angkot masing-masing dan memulai perburuan rezeki kali ini.

Ya, doakan saja penghasilan mereka hari ini cukup untuk membeli radio pengganti. Atau mungkin, beli _home theatre_ dengan akses internet untuk buka Spotify. Plus dua _headphone_ masing-masing untuk Woojin dan Jihoon agar tak perlu berantem dan meledakkan radio lagi.

 

 

 

Kalau kalian, #TeamVia atau #TeamNella?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Pesan moral: jangan fanwar._

**Author's Note:**

> ini sebenernya udah lama ditulis, tapi baru dipost sini. biar keliatan gitu si vanderwut ternyata author produktif nulis.


End file.
